Ordinary?
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Serenity is Common, Ordinary, frowned upon, a basic social out cast in Southern America's 1850s society, but all of that is about to change. ::COMPLETE::
1. Prologue

Ordinary?  
  
By: GoddessMoonLady  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just wrote the story sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Saunders were a typical couple with no children. Ilene and Keneth Saunders had always prayed for a child. Ilene was 20 yrs old, had long strawberry-blond hair, stunning green eyes, and a perfect complection. Keneth, on the other hand, was 23, with short, dark-brown hair, deep blue eyes, and well tanned skin. Ilene prided herself on her beauty and perfection. Keneth was proud that his wife was so beautiful.  
  
Then one night, June 30th, 1836 to be exact, at 6:30 am, the Saunders' praters were answered. Ilene gave birth to a tiny baby girl. After she was cleaned up, they took a good long look at the child and were shocked into silence. Ilene suddenly felt ashamed. The baby wasn't as beauiful as they had expected. In fact rather looked the Plain, Ordinarily, adorible baby. They named her Serenity, in hopes that she would grow into her name, plus it was the only name they had prepared.  
  
The next year another daughter was born. She was an exquisit baby. Everything about her was Exactly what the Saunders had expected and More. They named her Malissa.  
  
The difference between Serenity and Malissa was amazing. As they grew Malissa was the Pride and Joy of the family, while Serenity was the Shame. Malissa was raised as though she were a Princess. She was given the best of everything. She wore dresses of the finest silk, that showed every curve perfectly. Serenity, on the other hand, grew up in her little sister's shadow. She wore dresses that showed nothing and were made of ordinary cotton. Noone ever realy noticed Serenity except to comment on how common she looked.  
  
Malissa grew from a perfect baby, with strawberry-blonde hair, like her mother, and dark blue eyes, like her father, to a beautiful 14yr old, with strawberry-blonde streakes through lond, waistlength, light blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and her mother's flawless, pale, perfect complexion. She was also loud and bossy and gave plenty of orders and demands.  
  
Serenity, though a common child, grew well into her name. She had long, silver-blonde hair, that was usualy pulled up into a bun, silver, sky-blue eyes, and a natual pale complexion like her mother and siser. Unlike her sister, she was quiet and shy. She was extrordinarily beautiful, but the way she dressed hid her beauty till she did apear common. Of course it didn't help that her mother, father, and sister were always telling her that she was common and comparing her to her sister.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
~*~*~Well, what did ya think? Likes???? It's just getting started, but I like it. So, now that I have my characters, what am I going to do with them? That's for me to know and you to read and find out!!!~*~*~  
  
Questions? Comments? E-Mail me @ Goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net !! I wanna here from you!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Ordinary?  
  
By: GoddessMoonLady  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: Yes I own it all!! I also own the Brooklen bridge, Tokyo Tower, The Rome, Austrailia, and ALL of Europe!!! Beleave me now???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity awoke before everyone else in the house. She got dressed and whent downstairs. She started breakfast as usual, set the table, and waited for her parents and sister to wake. Whilke she waited she bustled about the kitchen making the shopping list for this week.  
  
'Lets see.... eggs, flour, cheese, milk, yeast, butter.... um, what else?' She thought as she hurried about.  
  
Serenity always did the shopping on Mondays. She also had numerous other chores to do, unlike her sister whom had none at all. Finally, a short while later, her family came down to breakfast.  
  
"Isn't today shopping day?" her mother asked when Serenity sat down at the table withe them, starting on her breakfast. She shot Serenity a look that got her point across.  
  
"Yes Mother, it is..." Serenity answered quietly, lowering her utensils.  
  
"Well, then why are you just sitting there eating? Get to it! There's work to be done!" Her mother ordered coldly, "Honestly, usless thing! At least we have one perfect child to set an example." She cooed to Malissa, fingering her hair lovingly.  
  
As usual, Serenity said nothing. She was quite use to this and even beleaved what her mother said to be true. She simply stood and left the room. Normally these kind of words would make a girl cry, but Serenity got them so often she just felt numb and hallow.  
  
Most of the time Serenity was invisible to her family, coming and going without notice nor care. She was fine with being invisible because thats all she knew. Most people forgot Malissa even had a sister, well, most of the time. Other times they would laugh and snear at her behind her back.  
  
She whent back into the kitchen and fetched her list, money, and shopping baskette from the counter, then set off into town to the General store.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the General store, Andrew Thompson, David Andreson, James Miller, and Michael Bronzen, four of the most sought after boys in the village, gathered to hang out. The fifth being stuck at home as was typical on Mondays.  
  
"It's sooo Boring!" Whined Michael, a tall boy with Sandy-blonde hair, and light brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we know!" David stated, leaning against the railing of the porch. He was a little taller then Michael, with dark red hair, almost brown, and blue-green eyes.  
  
"Any ideas?" James asked, The tallest of the bunch without the 5th, with dark ebony black hair, and chocolate brown eyes (AN: think Harry Potter. hehe...).  
  
Andrew looked about, and shook his head. He had light blonde hair, and to-die-for blue yes, he stood a little shorter hen James.  
  
"Isn't today Monday?" James asked, suddenly hitting an idea.  
  
"It is!" Said Michael, catching on.  
  
"So it's Monday. Your point being?" David asked, not getting what the others were thinking.  
  
"David, think. Who does there shopping every Monday?" Andrew said, leading his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, it hit him, "You mean that common brat Serenity?"  
  
Just as he said it, Serenity came into view. The boys grinned evilly. Serenity was there favorite target to insault. It has always been a challenge. well, for these 4 anyway, the 5th's parents always have him seeing ladys on Mondays.  
  
"Right on schedule." Grinned James  
  
Serenity walked slowly into town. She hated this. Everytime she did her shopping she was always hurrassed.   
  
"Well well well, Look what just apeared." Serenity winced unnoticably. She knew it was comming. It was always coming. She looked up, to see her 4 least favorite people in town.  
  
"We were wondering when you would show up. I must say Serenity, You look simply "Stunning" as usual." Michael's voice dripped with sarcasim.  
  
"Yeah, that dress doesn't look half as... Horrible as all the others... Oh, wait. Yes it does." Sneared James. The others laughed. Serenity deverted her eyes and continued on past them up the stairs and into Andrew's Father's General store.  
  
"Ah! Good morning Serenity, Monday already?" Smiled Andrew's Father walking up to her, "Your a bit early today."  
  
"Yes sir. My sister has a tea date with a gentleman today at noon. The whole family was invited, so I had to do the shopping early." Serenity half-whispered, handing him the list.  
  
"Alright, just a moment and I'll get you what you need." He started pulling items off the shelves and putting them in her baskette, which she had set on the counter.  
  
Serenity looked around the shop waiting for Mr.Thompson to finish. She dreded having to go back out there.  
  
"Um, sir, could you please hurry, Mother will have a fit if I'm not home soon," She asked, gazing at the open door. Since she had no choice but to go out there, she wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.  
  
"Of course, I'm already finished." he handed her the baskette, "Here you go. And tell your mother hello."  
  
"I will, thank you. Though at the current time I doubt she would notice. She's all a twitter about the Gentleman my sister is seeing today." Serenity said, positioning the baskette on her arm.  
  
"Oh? And just who's the lucky fellow?" Mr. Thompson smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mother wouldn't tell me as usual. But he's suppose to be a high society fellow." She answered thoughtfully, "Well, I had best be going, thank you again."  
  
Serenity left the shop. After suffering the boys taunts, she finally started down the country road home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Well...? What do ya think? E-Mail me @ goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net And let me know!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Ordinary?  
  
By: GoddessMoonLady  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
GML: Ok! Here we go for another chapter! This'll be the first new chapter since I started this fic last year.  
  
Darien: stares You started this last year and are just NOW getting to chapter 2?!  
  
GML: blushes Well... A lots happened since I started this... And way! I don't own 'SM' Takeuchi-Sensei does!  
  
Serenity walked in silence. After the long walk she entered the house via the backdoor. She set her basket on the counter and proceeded to put things away. She was about halfway finished when Melissa entered the kitchen.  
  
"There you are! Mother is going to be furious! Your late, and the Sheilds will be here in a half hour and you haven't even started the tea yet!" Melissa snapped glaring at her older sister.  
  
Serenity looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I know. I'll start it as soon as I finish putting these things away." She looked at the floor as she spoke. She never fought back when insaulted.  
  
Melissa glared at her once more, 'humphed', spun on her heal, and marched out of the room holding up the thick layers of her yellow silk gown so as not to trip. She quickly found her mother and started complaining about how Serenity was 'purposly trying to ruin her chances of finding a husband' and how 'she was just jelous because she was nothing but a ragamuffin with no chance of a Gentleman ever being interested in her' just loud enough to assure Serenity could hear.  
  
Serenity glanced toward the door solemnly. She knew there wasn't a chance she'd ever be pretty enough to catch a Gentleman's eye. She was much too plain and common. She sighed and continued to put things away. Once finished with that task she set about preparing the tea and sandwiches for their guests.  
  
Once she was certain that the tea was all set, she went into the sitting room and started fluffing up the pillows and making certain everything was presentable. Everyone ignored her as usual as she bustled about at her tasks. Her mother was saving her lecture till after their guests left, not wanting to apear flustered in front of them.  
  
Finally at five till twelve the carriage berring the Gentleman and his parents arived. Melissa answered the door, smiling graciously, as was usual when Gentleman came to call. She lead them into the sitting room where her Mother and Father waited. Serenity was in the kitchen bringing the tea.  
  
Ilene stood, "Welcome to our home. I'm Ilene Saunders and this is my husband, Keneth."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you mam, I am Darien Sheilds, and these are my Parents, Gaia and Damion Sheilds." Darien bowed polightly though he was really board out of his mind.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Darien, This is our daughter, Melissa. Please, sit, join us." She motioned to the comfortable chairs and couch in the room. Melissa had seated herself on the couch and Darien joined her gingerly.  
  
Darien really didn't enjoy these teas, but his mother insisted he attend them. He would have much prefered to be hanging around the General store with his friends, rather then sitting here with another spoiled young lady in a gaudy dress.  
  
A young Lady in a rather plain blue dress entered carrying the tea. She moved silently and set the tray down on the table keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"Ah, yes, and this is our eldest daughter, Serenity." Ilene said dismisivly, as though it were an after thought of little importance. "How would you like your tea Mrs. Sheilds?"  
  
"With creme please." Gaia answered barily glancing Serenity's way. She was here to introduce Darien to Melissa, Serenity was of little importance. Ilene smiled as she handed her her tea. She also handed a cup to Melissa and Darien. Damion and Keneth were engaged in a conversation of there own.  
  
Serenity had taken a seat just outside of the group and sat quietly. She had been completely forgotten once again. She didn't mind and was expecting it.  
  
Melissa had engaged Darien in a conversation that he found rather dull and boring. Most conversations he'd had with Ladies had always tended to be at least slightly interesting. They would generally be about the books they had read. Melissa, he learned, hated reading unless it was some sappy romance novel.  
  
He found his thoughts and eyes wandering to Serenity whom sat just behind Melissa to her mother's right. He couldn't help wandering why she was dressed like that when it was obviouse that her parents could afford better. He also wandered why she wasn't taking part in the conversation. He watched as she pulled out a book that she kept in a pocket in her skirts. That intreaged him.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly as she opened the book to the page she had marked. She hid it because she had 'barrowed' it from Melissa, not that she'd ever notice. It was a novel called 'Pride and the Predjudice'. (AN: I've never actually read it and don't know if it was even out in 1851.shrugs ) Serenity enjoyed the book as well as books on history. She was fasinated with the subject and took the opertunity to read when she could, which wasn't very often with all of her chores.  
  
She glanced up to assure herself that her mother, father, and Melissa were ingaged and wouldn't notice her, not that they ever did. She started to turn her eyes back to her book when she found herself meeting a pair of deep, dark, mysterious, blue eyes. She gasped silently in surprise almost dropping her book, eyes wide she quickly looked away.  
  
Darien was surprised when she looked shocked that he would be watching her. He found himself drawn into her gorgeous silver, sky-blue eyes. When she dropped her eyes he noticed just how pretty the girl was, even with all her plain clothing.  
  
"What sort of books are you interested in, Darien?" Ilene asked drawing him back into the conversation he hadn't realised they were discussing.  
  
"Er, History mostly. A most fastinating subject. Though I also enjoy certain novels. The Pride and the Predjudice was a particular favorite. Your daughter, Serenity, seams to agree with me." Darien answered smiling slightly.  
  
Serenity looked up startled at being mentioned and the book slipped from her hands to land on th floor with a dulled 'thud'. She swallowed nervously as her mother turned to look at her, her eyes narrowed. She was in for it now, she had somehow draw attention to herself with out even trying.  
  
Melissa looked at her and let here eyes move to the book lying on the carpet at her sisters feet, cover up. Her eyes narrowed as she stood and kneeled retrieving the book. She didn't recognise the book, but she knew it had to be one of hers.  
  
Serenity swallowed in fear. This was not going to be pretty. the look on Melissa's face said enough.  
  
"This is mine! You stole this from my room!" Melissa exclaimed dramatically. "Of all the things you had to take it had to be one of my precious books! You retch!" She held the book to her chest and put a hand to her forehead acting as though she would faint.  
  
Serenity stared at her in horror. She had been caught, even though she knew for a fact that Melissa had never read the book before and didn't recognise it, she was in serious trouble. She glanced at her mother seeing the seathing anger in her eyes she dropped hers to the floor submissivly. Her mother was certain to give her a few slaps and whippings once their guests left along with the already earned lecture for this.  
  
"How dare you steal on of Melissa's things! Leave this room this instant! Go!" Ilene stood and ordered, slapping Serenity across the face. She was mortified that this was happening in front of their guests. What must Darien think of their family because of that little retch's beaviour?  
  
Darien sat in shock at their reactions. He couldn't understand for the life of him why they were so angry. All she had done was barrow a book, what was the crime in that? It didn't warrent such a reaction. Nor did it warrent being slapped! He watched as Serenity took everything, including the slap, in silence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly stood and fled the room at her mother's command as quietly as she had come. It wasn't until she was gone that it accurd to him that she had known what kind of reaction was comming. As though this was normal. But what kind of Parents yelled at their daughter on a normal basis?  
  
After Serenity left the room Melissa reclaimed her seat setting the book down on the table beside the couch and turning her back on it, forgetting it was there. Ilene took a deep breathe smoothed her dress and re-seated herself as well. Their fathers reclaimed their conversation.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that. I just don't understand why that girl does these things." Ilene gave a dramatic sigh, "She has always done everything in her power to disobey our simple requests. Why, this very morning she was late getting back from the Grocer, we simply ask that she fetches a few things once a week, and then did everything in her power to try and ruin this tea. I had to step in and fix everything while she stormed up to her room to pout."  
  
Darien stared at her. She didn't really expect them to believe such a story, did she? The image of the girl he watched flee the room in tears after being slapped and the image Ilene was painting didn't match up. He was appalled to see his mother nod along with the story.  
  
"Yes, no-one knows why these things happen, we only do waht is best for our children, yet sometimes they simply refuse to be acceptable. Just be thankful that you have one young lady that knows how to be so well behaved." Gaia cast a warm smile toward Melissa, whom swelled at the attention and praise.  
  
"Gaia, Dear, It is getting alte. We should be getting home." Damione interupted comming to stand beside his wife's chair.  
  
"Oh! Of course, how time flys when your enjoying yourself." She stood, "Come along, Darien. Say good-bye. It was wonderful of you to have us over, Ilene, perhaps we can do this again soon?"  
  
"Of course, it would be our pleasure, wouldn't it Melissa?" Ilene smiled pleased.  
  
"Of course." Melissa smiled flertatiously at Darien, offering him her hand to kiss. Darien forced down a grimace and he bent to do so.  
  
Ilene, Keneth, and Melissa escorted the Sheilds' to the door. After they left the room Serenity entered quickly to remove the tea tray and dishes taking them back into the kitchen to be washed. She fought down the tears as she thought of the story her mother had told about her. She chided herself for ever thinking that perhaps, there was someone whom wouldn't see her as the 'disapointment'. She sighed silently. She winced slightly at the footsteps she heard aproaching the kitchen. She knew it was her mother, come to deal out her punnishment.  
  
Ilene stormed into the kitchen. the door had barily shut when she raised her hand and slapped Serenity once again across the face, much harder this time. She repeated this acouple of times, shouting at her about what she had 'done' and about how she had 'ruined' the tea.  
  
After this, she was ordered to finish her chores and prepare dinner, which she would be getting none of, then off to bed. Ilene then turned and went to 'comfort' her 'distraught' child. Serenity knew it meant she would go and sooth Melissa's fake tears with promisses of new dresses and other expensive trinkets that she wasn't allowed. She sighed and whent on finishing her chores.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
GML: Well? How do you like this chap? I'm adding a bit to my original plan, and changing a few things (they were originally suppose to be having tea at the Sheilds' house).  
  
Darien: I'm in here. Why is that Melissa such a bitch?  
  
GML: stares at him in shock Darien! Such language? From you? Well, to answer your question, she's that way 'cause I want her that way. She's one of my own characters.  
  
Darien: Oh. She kinda acts like Beryl. Yet, looks like Mina. Slightly.  
  
GML: grins Actually, that was the essencial idea. When I first came up with her she was suppose to be Serena's rival at school in another of my fics (Another never finished one). She's the 'complete, stuck up, bitchy, preppy, cheerleader' type. I just had to change a few things for this fic.  
  
Darien: Hm.  
  
GML: So, What does everyone else think? I'm actually very proud of this chapter. It's pretty good considdering it's 3:30 am. grin So, REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Ordinary?

GoddessMoonLady

Chapter 3

Disclaimers:

GML: Hey everyone! This chapter is finally finished!

Darien: ::his nose in a book:: You make a lot of noise you know.

GML: ::grin:: I know. I'm the author, I'm suppose to.

Darien: ::rolls eyes:: What ever, now if you don't mind.

GML: My, someone's not happy today. Let me guess, Serena wasn't at the archade after school. ::evil grin::

Darien: no she wasn- Hey! that's none of your buisness!

GML: ::snicker:: What ever, lol, ok. I don't own 'SM'. Naoko-Sama is still the genius behind that work. I plan to pick her brain and steal it any day now. ::smirk::

Darien: That'll be a tad bit hard to do being that your in America and she's in Japan.

GML: Oh! Shut UP Darien! ::glares:: ::sigh:: READ ON!

::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::

Serenity bustled about the house performing her usual chores. Her Mother was still furious over the 'ruined' tea with the Shields. As further punishment she has been forbidden to eat with the rest of the family and her daily chores doubled, as though that were possible.

She sighed as she wiped off the dinning room table. Her Mother and Father had taken Melissa out for the afternoon. There was a circus in town and Melissa, acting like a child, had wanted to go see it. So, Serenity had the house all to herself for the time, not that she would do anything other then what she was expected to do.

The chiming of the pullrope doorbell drew her attention. She wiped her hands on the dish towel lying over the back of a chair next to her and went to answer the door.

She pulled it open and was startled to meet a pair of familiar deep blue eyes. She quickly caught herself staring and returned her eyes to the floor.

"Yes?" She asked in an almost whisper.

Darien was surprised by how quiet and soothing her voice was. She hadn't spoken the last time he was here. "Er- Is Miss Melissa here? My Mother sent this history book for her. I don't know why though, it's not like she'll actually read it." He didn't really want to see Melissa, but his Mother had insisted he bring her this present. Though he knew she'd never read it, he had brought it anyway, thinking that perhaps Serenity would.

"No, I'm afraid they're out for the afternoon. Mother and Father took Melissa to the Circus in town." Serenity glanced at the package in his hands with interest forgetting herself. "They mostly went so Melissa could show off the new dress she received as an apology from Mother for my 'ruining' their tea, she really doesn't like being around animals, so it shouldn't be long if you wish to wait." She quickly covered her mouth in shock that she had even said that.

Darien looked at her for a moment before smiling, "I think I will wait, thank you." He stepped into the house as she numbly stepped aside. He was only staying to wait because he wanted to speak with Serenity more. "Miss Melissa doesn't like animals, hm? I thought she said just a day ago in town that she absolutely loved animals." He continued conversationally.

Serenity silently shut the door and followed him into the parlor. She was quite startled with herself at how easy it was to speak her mind around him. She had never been so outspoken toward anyone, there was just something about him that made her want to speak with him.

"Well, She does love cats. She always says their The Lord's best animals. They're small, fuzzy, quiet, and the perfect company. Personally I think it's just because she doesn't like the work required with other animals." Her eyes shot wide once more as she dropped the pillow she had been fluffing.

"Oh really? She does seam the type to not like a lot of work." Darien bent to retrieve the pillow pretending to ignore her shocked expression. He handed the pillow back to her.

Serenity blushed, she blushed even more when her hand grazed his as she accepted the pillow. "Indeed, Please, have a seat. Would you care for some tea while you wait?" She asked trying to steer his attention away from possibly dangerous subjects.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Serenity. Would you like a hand?" He asked as she started out of the room.

"N-no, no, that's quite all right." She hurried out of the room surprised that he had remembered her name. She returned a few moments later carrying a tray with a tea, sugar, cream, and a single tea cup on a saucer, all on matching emerald green china with silver flower designs.

She set the tray down on the table in front of him startling him. He hadn't even heard her reenter the room.

"Only one cup? Aren't you going to have some as well?" He asked smiling.

Serenity glanced away, "No, I'm not really fond of tea." He could tell in her voice that she was lying, but didn't push it.

"So tell me, Miss Serenity, what types of book do you like? I noticed you were reading 'The Pride and the Prejudice' when I was here last, one of my favorites. Personally, I like history books, myself." He accepted the tea and asked conversationally as she nervously sat in the armchair across from him.

Her eyes lit up at this topic, "Oh, I love history. I'm also rather a fan of Charles Dickens's works as well, when I can get my hands on them." She spoke excitedly.

Darien smiled, apparently he had hit her favorite topic. "What is your favorite time in history? I personally enjoy learning about Britain's past monarchs."

Serenity nodded, "They are interesting, but I personally prefer to read about the American Colonies and the Mid-evil era. You know, knights in shining armor, Princesses, and all." The corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile.

"Really? Then I take it you would enjoy Fairy stories as well." He watched her carefully, it was amazing how different she seemed when she was speaking of books, her eyes glittering with excitement, a smile dancing across her lips, a slight blush on her cheeks, she was actually quite lovely.

Serenity nodded, "Oh, I love Fairy stories!" She giggled slightly, "I use to read them all the time as a child! Or, rather when I could sneak them away from Melissa..." The glitter in her eyes faded as though it had never been.

Darien was amazed, she giggled! It surprised him that this sound wasn't in the slightest annoying as it normally would have been. It sounded like a musical twinkling. He saw the change, it happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, she was back to her quiet shy self.

"So, Have you read Charles Dickens's 'Oliver Twist'?" He asked trying to steer away from the obviously depressing memories.

Serenity didn't get the chance to reply when the sound of her parent's carriage reach her ears. "Oh! Mother, Father, and Melissa have returned. Excuse me, I'll go let them know your here." She stood quickly and silently fled the room.

Darien blinked in surprise as he stared at the chair she had occupied now three seconds ago. He felt a bit of disappointment as he stood waiting for his hosts to enter the room.

"Darien! What a pleasant surprise. I'm terribly sorry we weren't here when you arrived, you must have been extremely bored." Ilene greeted him as she entered the room, Melissa and Ken following.

"Misses Saunders," He nodded, "that's quite all right, I was only waiting a few moments." He gave them a polite smile, noting that Serenity hadn't returned. "Miss Melissa, You look absolutely beautiful today."

Melissa giggled as Darien kissed her hand. He had to fight down a grimace as the sound grated on his nerves.

"Why, thank you Mister Shields. I do hope my sister wasn't bothering you to much." Melissa simpered.

"Not at all, in fact she was most courteous. A touch shy, but otherwise rather fascinating company. Which reminds me. I brought something for you. My mother thought you might enjoy it." He retrieved the package from the table on which the tea still sat.

"A gift, for little ol' me? You shouldn't have!" Melissa gushed as she took the gift, perching on the edge of her seat, the same chair that Serenity had occupied earlier and started opening the wrapping. "Please, sit." She added as an after thought.

Darien had to force himself not to frown at her lack of real manners. It seamed as though what she lacked Serenity had in spades, intelligence, manners, beauty, at least in his opinion, and Lady like behavior.

"Oh, Mister Shields, it's simply divine! A... History book! Thank you!" Melissa pretended to gush. She was actually appalled that it was a book instead of a piece of jewelry or something else, in her opinion, more 'appropriate'.

"Mother thought that perhaps you would enjoy it." He forced a smile, "My sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid I must be going. My mother requested that I return home as soon as I was certain you had received your gift." He lied as he stood from his seat. He didn't really have to return, in fact he was free to do as he pleased for the rest of the day, he just wanted to get away from this girl.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, then, good day to you Mister Shields." Melissa responded not even rising to see him to the door.

"Misses Saunders, Mister Saunders." He nodded as he walked past them and out of the room. Serenity was standing in the hall as though waiting to show him out.

"Allow me to show you out, Mister Shields" she spoke quietly and led him down the hall and toward the front door.

"Well, Miss Serenity, it was pleasure speaking with you. We must do that again soon." He smiled at the surprised young lady.

"I- It would be my pleasure, Mister Shields" she stuttered, blushing.

Darien lifted her hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss, "Darien, please, and I look forward to it. Good day Miss Serenity." He looked strait into her eyes.

"G-good day," she whispered in shock.

With a final smile and a nod, he left her standing there staring at his retreating back, a soft blush grazing her cheeks.

::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::H::

GML: Awww! ::grin:: I just had to end this chapter on that sweet note. I rather like how this chapter worked out don't you agree Darien?

Darien: Do you mind? I was reading.

GML: Soorry. ::glare:: Crabby-ass. ::sigh:: I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little Serenity/Darien moment. I know this story is taking me a reeeealy long time to complete, but I'm putting a lot of thought into this one. It's kinda hard to keep up all the historical facts that are in here, mainly the books. ::chuckle:: Plus I keep slipping on the way they talk. This my first 'historical fanfic' and It's not too easy to write. You know, keeping up with the period and all.

Darien: I still don't see why your doing this. You have enough trouble keeping up with your time period as it is.

GML: I thought you were 'reading'?

Darien: ::smirk:: I was, but you interupted so, I'm going to return the favor.

GML: Oh, go jump off a cliff! ::sigh:: So, Like it? Don't? Tell me so! Oh, and I wouldn't mind a few suggestions for getting these two closer, I have some ideas, but new ones are always welcome. So. REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 4

Ordinary?

GoddessMoonLady

Chapter 4

Disclaimers:

GML:grin: It's a good thing I planned this whole story out ahead of time and wrote out the summery for the chapters! Otherwise I wouldn't remember where this was going! Again!

Darien: So you finally got back to this did you?

GML: Yup! this was pretty much the only fic on my mind while I was away. It just irked me that I couldn't work on it!

Darien: I'll bet. Now will you get on with this so I can get on with what I need to do?

GML: Rini spending the night again?

Darien: yes.

GML: ah. Anyways, I don't own 'SM' so no suey! ok? On with the fic!

:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:

It was Monday morning once again and Andrew Thompson, David Anderson, James Miller, and Michael Bronzen were once again hanging out in front of Andrew's father's General store waiting for their favorite target to make her appearence.

"Andrew!"

Andrew turned in surprise, "Darien! What are you doing here? I thought your mother always had you buisy on Mondays!" Andrew grinned at the sight of his best friend, Darien Sheilds, comming toward them.

"I got off lucky this week. Mother felt she was in need of a new dress and called for a seamstress. The seamstress could only come today, so she 'had' to put off this week's 'tea'. Personally, I am quite thankful." Darien grinned as he leaned against the railing of the porch.

"This is great! You can hang out with us today." James grinned slapping Darien on the back. The others grinned.

"There she is!" Michael called spotting Serenity as she came into sight.

"Hmm?" Darien asked turning to see what Michael was talking about. His eyes lit up when they caught sight of the girl in blue approaching them.

As soon as Serenity was within hearing, David opened his mouth to say something rude but was cut off by Darien.

"Miss Serenity! Good Morning." Darien called to Serenity, smiling.

Serenity's head whipped up at the familiar voice and the corners of her lips twitched as she recognised him, "Mister Sheilds, Good morning to you." She walked past the boys toward to store steps.

"I asked you to call me Darien, please. And how are you feeling this fine day, if I may ask?" He followed her up the stairs toward the door. His friends simply stared, too stunned to say or do anything but stand and watch.

"I'm perfectly fine as usual." She gave him a small, warm smile.

Darien grinned at the sight, "That's excellent to hear. I hope you don't let my friends bother you. I swear, if manners were money, they'd be the poorest people on the planet."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle a little at this causing Darien to smile. He had gotten what he was trying for. He had wanted to hear her laugh, it was so musical, like bells.

Andrew's father started behind the counter at the sound, he stared for a second as he realised where it had come from. He watched silently as Darien continued conversing with the shyest girl in the city.

"I've never seen you about here before." Serenity stated as she paused to look at him.

Darien winced, "Mother usually has me 'calling' on some young lady in a gaudy dress on Mondays. If you think Melissa is bad, you should meet some of the ladies I've seen. They would give you nightmares!"

Serenity shook her head, smiling slightly, "Goodness! As long as there aren't any exactly like my sister! I'd don't think I could take it. One is bad enough, what with her false crying and spoiled ways. Oh!" She covered her mouth as she realised what had just slipped past her lips. It always startled her how easy it was to forget herself around Darien. She always wound up saying such things as she would never say to anyone else.

Mr. Thompson's eyes widened as he heard Serenity's words. Never before had she talked so freely about her sister to anyone, keeping everything locked up inside. He had to admit, it was nice to hear.

Serenity turned to the counter just then realising that Mr. Thompson had most likely heard her every word, "Good morning, Mr. Thompson." She all but whispered, embarrased.

"Good Morning, Serenity, dear." He smiled at her and Darien before taking her list and, taking his time, fetched what she needed.

"I don't think the city could deal with two Melissa Saunders. Honestly! I don't see how you can live with her and not be stark raving mad." Darien shook his head as though confused.

Serenity smiled, he always did this, making like her comments were acceptable. "Just be thankful she isn't 'your' sister. You know, she took that History book you gave her and put it on her shelf after you left and has completely forgotten about it! I'm hoping I can catch them away and sneak it from her room to read. It looks extremely interesting!" Her eyes were lit up at the thought of reading once again forgetting herself.

Darien shook his head, "I expected as much." He sighed, "And to think, I may have to put up with her durring the anual 'Spring picnic' comming up. Which reminds me, I was hoping to introduce you to my cousin Mina. I mentioned you to her once and she has been dieing to meet you. I hope you don't mind."

Serenity stared at him for a moment before shaking her head, "Not at all, I suppose..." She was a touch nervouse at the thought of meeting another young lady to compare her and Melissa, but this was Darien's cousin, and she was certain Darien wouldn't introduce her to someone that would do harm to her.

"Don't worry, Mina is as sweet as they come, if not a little hyper." He laughed, "She'll adore you. Do you trust me?"

Serenity smiled softly, "I do." She nodded. Darien smiled back.

Mr. Thomson set her basket back down on the counter, "Here you are, Serenity. Everything you needed. If you don't mind me saying, you look a lot happier today then ever i've seen you."

Serenity blushed as her eyes dropped to her hands, "I've not had much to be happy about. Thank you, Mr. Thompson." She tossed a slight glance at Darien that neither men missed but didn't mention before picking up her baskette and starting for the door. "Good day."

Darien followed her out the door, "Would you like some help carrying that home? It looks dreadfully heavy." He eyed the loaded baskette in her arms.

"No, thank you, Darien. I can quite manage. I had best be getting home before Mother gets angry, I've already dawdled enough. Good day." She smiled at him softly before turning and starting the long walk back home. Leaving a grinning Darien, and shocked Andrew, David, Michael, and James behind.

As soon as the shock wore off all four boys rounded on Darien whanting to know what that had been about.

"It was nothing, really. I had simply called on her sister, but she wasn't there and so I spent a short time talking to Serenity. She is a sweet girl once you get past the plain appearence." Darien shook his head at the thought of the way Serenity had to dress.

"There is something your not telling us, I know there is." Michael peered at his friend expectantly.

"There is nothing! I swear! We just had a short conversation. To be honest, I don't understand why everyone is so cruel to her. I think she's quite beautiful and intellegent myself." Darien glared at his friends as they stared at him encredulously. "I'm serious!"

"Of course, Darien. What ever it is you say." James shook his head in disbelief.

Darien sighed, "Look, you guys, I should probably be getting home. Mother will be asking enough questions as it is. You all know how she is. I will see you all tommorow or when ever it is I see you next." He waved slightly as he started for home, his mind running back to Serenity's beautiful face.

:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: Ok :sigh: I feel better now that I'm working on this again!

Darien: I'm certain.

Rini:from another room: Darien!

Darien: Gotta go. :leaves room:

GML:sigh: NEways, here's the next chap! Likeys? Don't Likey? REVIEW and say so! Now, I'm going to start on the next chap, so I can get to chapter six which is the one I've wanted to work on the most! It's got the scene that inspired the whole story after all!


	6. Chapter 5

Ordinary?

GoddessMoonLady

Chapter 5

Disclaimers:

GML: Ha! does happy dance I finally got back to work on this fic! Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before getting interupted again!

Darien: That's great. Now, do what your suppose to and get on with it.

GML: Sheesh! Someone's crabby... Don't own 'SM'! If you reading FANFICTION then you obviously know this. Read on!

:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:

The sun was high above and there wasn't a cloud in sight on the worm April afternoon. The park was filled with Ladies in their best Spring gowns carrying lacie parasals, Gentleman in their Sunday best, and children chasing each other under their parent's watchful gaze.

Darien threaded his way through the crowd stopping to speak with this person, then the next enjoying the warm weather as he searched for one young lady in particular. He spotted her standing alone under the shade of an Oak watching a group of children playing in the grass nearby.

"Is that her?"

Darien started as his cousin, Mina, seemed to appear out of no where. He turned to look at her to see her watching Serenity with intrest.

"It is. There is her sister over there. Do you see what I meant?" He motioned slightly toward Melissa, standing with Beryl Blake and Ramilda Vane, then Serenity.

"Indeed, I do. Come, I whant to meet the girl that finally managed to catch my Dear cousin's eye." Mina took his arm and started to lead him toward the lone girl. Darien blushed but didn't deny it. He straitened himself up as they approached.

"Miss Serenity! Good Afternoon." He called smiling as Serenity started and turned toward him her usual small smile gracing lips which faltered slightly at the sight of the smiling Mina.

"Mr. Sheilds, Good afternoon to you." She gave a small curtsy.

Darien laughed lightly, "None of that, I asked you to call me Darien." He grinned as she blushed, "I wished to introduce you to my cousin, Mina Addams. Mina, this is the young lady I was speaking with you about, Serenity Saunders. Melissa's sister."

Mina smiled pleased, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Serenity! I must say, it is simply delightful to meet the lady that has my Dear cousin all a'twitter. Darien can't seem to be quiet at all lately. He's constantly talking about you." Mina grinned playfully as she caught Darien's eye.

Serenity's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Does he indeed?" She glanced at him to find him blushing and glaring at Mina, whom was smiling back at him innocently. Serenity giggled at their playfulness.

"He does, indeed. Though I must say, it's a wonderful change from all of his moaning about how awful some ladies are. Especially Melissa. Oh! My deepest appologies for you sister. Lord knows I wouldn't whant her in My family." She laughed bubbley.

Serenity sighed softly, "Unfortunatly I haven't the luctury of not having her for a sister. If you think she is bad in public, You should see her at home!" Serenity covered her mouth startled. Mina just laughed.

"I can only imagine! How does she react when she finds a wrinkle in her skirts?" Mina gently tugged at the girl to get her to lighten up.

Serenity giggled, "Terribly! Why, just this morning she refused to wear a dress because it had a single wrinkle in the skirt!"

Mina's eyes lit up, "Let me guess," She imitated Melissa "'Mother! I swimply Can't wear this! It's wrinkled!'" She placed her hand to her forehad and 'swooned'. Serenity was startled by how accurate the impersonation was that a soft string of laughter slipped out.

Dariens laughed along with Mina. To say he was pleased was an understatement. Mina always had this affect on people. He had been hoping he could get Mina to help pry Serenity from her shell and his plan was working. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful Serenity looked just then. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Well, what else could you expec-" Mina was interupted by a voice calling for her. "Oh dear... Amy is calling. I'm sorry to have to cut this short. Perhaps we can continue this later?" Mina asked hopefully, she really liked Serenity.

"I would be delighted to." Serenity smiled slightly.

"Wonderful! I will speak with you later then. Tata!" Mina smiled waving to the slightly smaller girl before hurrying off to speak with her other friend.

Darien chuckled, "Mina is quite to ray of sunshine, isn't she?" He grinned at her.

Serenity giggled, "Indeed."

Darien glanced around, no one had noticed them yet, but there was always the off chance, "Serenity, would you care to go for a walk with me? I'd like to speak some more."

"I would love to." Serenity smiled shyly. Darien offered her his arm and lead her away through the flower gardens.

They walked and chatted pleasantly about their hobbys, what books they had read, things they had seen, even some people he knew. They were so caught up in their walk they hadn't even noticed the rain clouds slowly creaping across the sky.

'BOOM'

Serenity jumped at the loud thunderclap, her eyes flying to the sky in fear. "Eep." She squeeked. She hated storms!

Darien quickly looked around for a place they could take cover till the storm died down. They were near the old Pavillian, which hasn't been used in years, when it started to rain. He didn't stop to think as he took her hand and quickly led the way inside and out of the storm.

Darien glanced out the cracked door as rain pelted the ground relentlessly. He sighed, "April storms. Unpredictable. Are you all right, Miss Serenity?" He turned to her.

Serenity gave him a weak smile and a nodd, "I'm fine. I'm just not much of a fan of storms." She laughed nervously.

"Here, sit down. Hopefully it'll pass soon." He led her by the hand to a set of old park benches that had been placed here for storage.

She gave him a soft smile as they watched the rain through the open crack in the door.

Back at the Picnic Andrew, James, Michael, and David were looking around from their cover under the picnic tent. They had searched the crowd but couldn't find Darien anywhere.

"Now, where on Earth could he have gotten too?" Andrew muttered frowning.

"Perhaps he took shelter elswhere. You know how fond he is of the Rose gardens, maybe he had gone for a walk and got caught in the rain." David suggests leaning against a picnic table.

"Perhaps. Who wants to go find him?" Michael asked. All four looked at each other before three gazes landed on James.

"Why me?" James demanded glaring at the other three.

"Simple, your the only one that doesn't mind getting too wet. Now get going. Let us know if you find him." Andrew answered pushing James out from under the cover of the tent.

Muttering to himself James started off searching for Darien. He had been wlaking through the gardens when he spotted the old Pavillian. "Well, there's the most likely place for him to hide." He muttered as he made his way toward the old faded building.

The door was cracked open and, to his intrest, there were voices floating out from within. Curious he snuck up to the door and peaked through the crack. Just as he relised who was inside a loud peal of thunder shook the sky.

'BOOM'

"AIEEE!" Serenity squeeled as she jumped. She instantly latched onto Darien's arm in fear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I HATE storms" She whimpered.

"Shh... It'll be all right." He soothed gently.

James stared through the opening in shock. They had known he was on polite speaking terms with Serenity but this... The way he was holding her, the fact that they were together away from everyone else... It all suddenly made sense as he quickly turned and darted off back to the picnic tent to tell the others what he had seen.

All the trips to the Saunder's house, constantly mentioning her, smiling dreamily from time to time, finding a way out of his Mother's tea dates... He was falling for Serenity! Miss Melissa wouldn't be happy about this if she knew!

:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:H:

GML::wiggles excitedly: FINALLY! Now that this chap is out of the way I can get to the two more important chapters! The founding scene is in the next chap!

Darien: Ok, what about the chapter after that?

GML::evil grin: THAT, is the story climax. :smirk: We get to see Melissa's TRUE colors. But enough of that! I wanna get to the next chap! Like? Don't like? HIT THE BUTTON::couch: Er... I mean, Review. Please.


	7. Chapter 6

Ordinary?

GoddessMoonLady

Chapter 6

Disclaimers:

GML: THIS IS IT! This is the chapter I've been waiting for:bounces in seat:

Darien: The Garden scene you mean?

GML:nods excitedly: Yup! This Garden scene was the inspiration for this whole fic! Hope you like it as much as I do!

:H:H:H:H:H:

Darien stepped up onto the Saunder's porch, nervous excitement coursing through his veigns. He had watched them leave so he knew Serenity was, once again, home alone. He wanted to speak with her about his parents' comming costume Party. He pulled the bell and straitend his jacket.

Serenity was dusting when the bell rang. Her heart leapt with hope, that perhaps this was Darien, but she forced the thought away as she made her way to the door. "Darien!" She exclaimed softly as she opened the door.

"Miss Serenity." Darien greeted nodding.

"Come in, please. My parents and Melissa just whent out for the day, if you'd like to wait." She stepped aside to allow him into the house.

Darien smiled, "Such a shame... Mother wanted me to extend the envitations to my birthday celebration personally."

"I'm certain they shouldn't be gone too long if you would like to wait... Though it's such a lovely day outside to be waiting around in here." Serenity gazed at the floor quietly, "If you'd like I'd be happy to show you the garden. It's not as beautiful as the park, but it's still very lovely."

"I would be delighted. Oh! While I'm thinking about the party, Mina was hoping you would let her help you pick out a costume." His eyes glittered.

"Has she indeed? I can only imagine what she would have me wear." Serenity smiled softly. She and Mina had been building a tentative friendship since they met in April. Mina had also introduced Serenity to her other friends Amy Anderson, David's younger sister, Lita Smithson, and Ray Daniels.

"I'm certain it whon't be too bad. You know Mina wouldn't embarass you." He smiled down at her as they entered the garden. They walked a ways, both lost in thought, just enjoying each other's company. About five minutes later Serenity interrupted the silence.

"You know, You probably shouldn't be speaking to me." Serenity spoke softly as she glanced around the gardens she and Darien were strolling in.

"Why ever not?" Darien asked smiling slightly.

"Well, my sister might have a bit of a problem with it. After all, you do come to see her." Serenity dropped her eyes once again. Darien was the only person that she felt comfortable with. He didn't treat her as though she weren't human, a waste.

Darien looked at her for a moment before chuckleing, "Well, if you must know, that's not exactly true." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Serenity looked at him in surprise, "It isn't?"

"No, actually. I really come to see you. Melissa's... alright to look at, but she isn't the best conversationalist. I rather enjoy our talks." He smiled at her, causing her to blush lightly.

Serenity watched him, quietly. She was feeling emotions she had never felt before. She reach up a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair that had slipped from her bun behind her right ear then smiled at him.

Darien blinked in surprise. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile anymore then just the corner of her lips tilting up. It changed her whole face, bringing out the beauty, and making her extrordinary eyes twinkle like stars.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know. Shame you don't show it more often. It makes you look even more beautiful then Melissa." Darien half whispered, looking directly into her eyes.

Serenity blushed and looked away, the smile disapearing. No one had ever told her she was prettier then Melissa.

They stopped in front of the ornately carved white bench. Darien reach over, placing his fingers under her chin, turned her face back toward him so he could look into her eyes once more. "I mean it. Your absolutely gorgeous. It's just... you hide who you are. Perhaps, if you let people see the real you, they'd see the beauty I see. Of course it doesn't really mater, your clever and thats brilliant enough." He smiled again. "Oh! Which reminds me, I brought something for you. I believe you will apreciate this." He pulled a pakage from his pocket and handed it to her.

Serenity stared at the brown package in her hands. It was heavy, and hard. She looked at him questioningly, "This is for me?"

He grinned, "For you. Open it."

Serenity looked unsure, but carefully removed the paper revealing a book. It was a novel. She read the title, "Charles Dickens' 'David Copperfield' My word! This is an expensive book! Where did you get a copy?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He grinned, "My uncle owns part of the company that publishes Mr. Dickens' books. I wrote him and he sent me a couple of copies. Have you read it yet?"

"No, Mother and Father wanted to get a copy for Melissa, but they were far too expensive. I can't believe I'm even holding one." She was in complete awe.

Darien couldn't help but grin at the child like pleasure written on her face as she ran her fingers over the cover. "Open it." He nodded toward the book.

She glanced at him and opened the cover to the first page. She gasped at the words written in an elegant hand on the inside cover. "Serenity, I thought you might enjoy this, I know that Melissa wouldn't. A fastinating book for a fastinating young lady. Enjoy, Darien." She turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"I mean that. You are a fastinating young lady. That will also serve as a way to prove the book is yours and not Melissa's as she'll try to claim it." he chuckled.

Serenity laughed, "True, true. They would never believe such a wonderful book was mine." She closed the book and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you."

"Your more then welcome. Now, It's getting late and I must be going." He turned and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Till we meet again." With a quick kiss he left her standing there holding her book, a small smile gracing her lips.

Serenity hurried back into the house, hurrying through the rest of her chores, thoughts of David Copperfeild flitting through her mind and her hands itching to hold the book. Finally finished she took her book which she had hidden in her pocket and settled into a chair in the lougge to read. Some time later, she is drawn out of her book by Melissa's voice.

"What are you doing?" Melissa demands as she approaches her sister.

"I was just reading my book." Serenity answered closing the cover lovingly glancing up at Melissa nervously.

"Your book? Where did you get a book?" Melissa demanded sneering.

"Mr. Sheilds gave it to me." Serenity lowered her eyes to the cover fondly.

"Darien left that here? Then it's Mine! Give it to me!" Melissa demanded holding her hand out.

"No!" Serenity cried, clutching her book to her chest. She was frightened of what was surely coming but she refused to hand over her preacious gift.

"What is going on in here?" Their mother stormed into the room irritably.

"Mother! Serenity stole the book Darien left for me! She refuses to give it back!" Melissa cried, glaring daggers at Serenity.

"Why you ungrateful little Brat! Return Melissa's book this instant!" Ilene demands.

"But, Mother, it isn't Melissa's! Mr. Sheilds gave it to me! He said I might enjoy it more then Melissa would." Serenity's voice dropped to a whisper as she became even more nervous. She had never argued with her Mother before.

"Did he indeed? Where is the wrapping it came in? Prove it." Melissa demanded snottily.

Serenity swallowed as she oppened the cover to reveil Darien's message. Both Ilene and Melissa gaped in surprise.

"How DARE you write such falseties in my books!" Melissa shrieked.

"Now, now, Melissa, Dear. We shall deal with this at Darien's costum part next week. Worry not." Ilene soothed her youngest daughters hair lovingly while glaring at Serenity whom had once again closed the cover and was hugging her book to her chest. The second her mother's attention was back on Melissa Serenity stood and fled the room, book safely in hand.

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: Well? What did you think of this chap? Romantic isn't it:grin: lol! I had that Garden scene written down from the start of chapter two! I had thought of it before chapter one, but you know how some story scene ideas get pushed aside. This one did. But, after a while it resurfaced and got the ball rolling again.

Darien: You can tell you love this chapter.

GML: lol! That I do! Though, I'm having a bit of trouble balancing Serenity out. She keeps wanting to become this bubbley, happy girl, but that's not how she's suppose to be! You shouldda seen me fight with her durring Chapter 5! Anyways, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Ordinary?  
GoddessMoonLady  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimers:  
GML: Ok! Here's the next one out!  
Darien: Just get on with it will you?  
GML:rolls eyes: I don't own 'SM', Wish I did, but if Wishes were gold, I'd be rich. :shrugs: Read! 

:H:H:H:H:

The Sheilds' house was wondrously decorated as Ladies and Gentleman danced, laughed, and chatted. It was August third, Darien's eighteenth birthday. His mother, Gaia, had decided to throw a rather exuberant costume ball.

Darien stood, drinking punch as he watched his guests. He wasn't too interested in the party itself, but he was hoping to spot a certain beautiful figure amongst them.

He was dressed in a Dark purple Elizabethan jacket, that when buttoned looked very much like a shirt. The front was silk with a deep blue design accented with silver. He wore black breaches and black knee high boots. He looked every bit the royal Prince he was dressed as. The crown on his head finishing off the look.

Ilene swept up to Darien smiling. "Darien! Good evening, This is such a lovely party."

Darien turned and bowed politely, "Mrs. Saunders. I'm glad you approve, Mother will be pleased. Was there something you needed?" He enquired taking in the expression writing it's self over her face.

"As a matter of fact, there is. This is going to sound ridiculous, but, last week I caught Serenity with one of the books you left for Melissa! She had written some absurd letter in it, claiming you had written it and given it to her!" Ilene laughed at the outrageousness of the situation, certain that now it would be dealt with.

Darien raised an eyebrow, "And what book, would this be, Ma'am?" He enquired, trying not to laugh at the woman's stupidity.

Serenity, whom had quietly approached the pair stopped to stand behind her mother listening. "A rather... expensive Charles Dickens' novel. 'David Copperfield', I believe. The little tart refused to relinquish the book back to Melissa when she was caught." Ilene simpered.

"Ah, well, Mrs. Saunders, I believe she didn't relinquish it to Melissa because it Wasn't for Melissa. I did, indeed, give Serenity that book. I knew Melissa would have no use for such a book other then to collect dust upon the shelf and knew Serenity would enjoy it. The message on the inside cover was, indeed, from myself." Darien confirmed politely, though his eyes glittered with cold amusement. He knew from the blush that was creeping up Ilene Saunder's face, that he had just completely embarrassed her in front of the people around them whom had been listening.

"Oh! Well, that was very generous of you, Darien. Oh, dear, I believe I am being called away. Excuse me," Ilene quickly made her excuses and departed in embarrassment.

Darien's eyes followed Ilene with a pleased glint before turning back to spot Serenity in all her splendor the short distance away, giggling quietly. "Miss Serenity! Good evening! I must say, you look exquisite this eve." He greeted with a brilliant smile, stepping forward, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Good evening, Mr. Sheilds. Your home is very lovely." Serenity curtsied gently, her lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Thank you. My Mother's decorating, of course. It is rather extravagant for my tastes, I prefer the simpler beauty of the gardens, myself. Perhaps you would care for a tour?" He asked politely, smiling at her impishly.

"I would be honored, sir." She took the arm he was holding out to her with a small pleased grin. He gently steered them through the crowds and out into the gardens which were painted golden by the setting sun.

Darien escorted Serenity around the garden, smiling at her obvious awe and joy. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the costume his cousin Mina had given her. She looked every bit the Princess in the fairy tale gown.

It was sky-blue silk, with a large layered skirt, and tight bodice. The breast line was decorated in see-through white lace which wrapped around her shoulders and the back of the dress. A blue rose was sown in the center where the lace dipped to reveal the top of her breast. White silk divided the blue in the front of the bodice and continued down to the bottom of the skirt so that when she held it out the skirt looked larger then it was.

"I just can't get over how beautiful this evening is." Serenity quietly commented, smiling that rare, genuine smile.

"Indeed, Miss, but the evening is nothing compared to the company in which it is held." He grinned at her blushing cheeks. It always amazed him how she blushed when complimented. He understood of course. After spending your whole life with people that never told you, you were beautiful, of course it would be embarrassing to hear a gentleman say so.

They wandered around the gardens some more before re-entering the house. They made their way out onto a balcony over looking the garden and continued their conversation.

"Oh! This view is breathtaking!" Serenity breathed as she looked out over the large expanses of lush grass and beautiful flowers.

"Oh my... Melissa! Look!" Ramilda hissed pointing out onto the balcony where Serenity and Darien stood chatting and laughing.

Melissa turned and her eyes narrowed in jealousy. "How Dare she!" Melissa cried in outrage.

"I do declare! That Wench! Trying to steal your Gentleman! The nerve!" Beryl exclaimed.

The three were so wound up, they didn't notice James wandering up to them mischievously. "Good afternoon, Ladies." He smiles and follows their eyes as they glare at the couple on the balcony.

"They really do make an interesting couple." James smirked mentally as he muttered almost speculatively.

"What do you mean? They are not a couple!" Melissa tore her eyes from them to glare at James.

"They aren't?" James raised his eyebrows as though surprised, "I was certain they were after their little rendezvous in the old pavilion during the storm at the picnic... Must have been my mistake." He shrugged innocently, bowing, "Excuse me, Ladies." And wandered off.

Melissa stood there absolutely fuming. 'So that's where they vanished to! They were together! How dare that little Bitch! I'll see about this!'

Her eyes lit up coldly as she formed a plan of how to take Serenity out of the picture so that she could have Darien's attention all to herself. She watches them for a few minutes, waiting for an opening. When Darien left to fetch Serenity a glass of punch, Melissa stepped out onto the balcony behind her sister.

She grinned coldly and slowly approached Serenity whom had her back turned and hadn't noticed her arrival. Serenity turned just as Melissa was close enough to touch her.

Serenity cried out as Melissa grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her backwards against the railing. The momentum of the push sent Serenity reeling over the railing and off the balcony. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" Serenity screamed and grabbed onto the railing.

"Though you would steal him from me did you? You little Bitch! Darien Sheilds is mine! Now I just have to get you out of the way." Melissa forced her fingers to let go causing Serenity to fall. Serenity hit the hard ground with a jarring thud and lay still.

"What was that?"

"I heard screaming!"

"Oh my God!"

People come running to see what happened.

"Serenity! Oh God!" Melissa cried out, faking horror. "I had just come out to speak with my sister. She was leaning too far over the rail and slipped. I tried to stop her but, she fell before I could catch her!" She cried covering her eyes and pretended to cry.

"Darien! Serenity just fell over the balcony railing!" A horrified and worried Mina came rushing up to Darien's side, tears streaking her pretty face.

"What!" Darien threw down the punch and darted outside. He practically flew to her side and dropped to the ground checking her over. She was in pretty bad shape. He looked up as the local doctor joined him and started to inspect her.

"What is all the commotion about?" Ilene asked a woman in a red velvet dress and cat mask nearby, who was peering through the crowd.

"That poor child, Serenity, fell from the balcony!" The woman exclaimed trying to get a better view.

"Serenity! My baby!" Ilene shouted, turning a pasty white. She followed her husband as he started pushing his way through the crowd to get to their eldest child. The second her eyes land on Serenity's broken body she burst into tears.

"Uuuhhg.." Serenity moaned groggily as she came to while the doctor was looking her over.

"Hush, child. Just relax, I need to see how much damage was done, that was quite a fall." The doctor instructed pleasantly, then tells everyone that she'll be fine after a moment of inspection. "The fall broke her left leg, right arm, sprained her right leg, and gave her a concussion. She'll have to be on bed rest for the next month but she'll fully recover." Ilene dropped to her knees crying in relief.

Keneth knelt down and lifted Serenity gently from the ground and carried her to their carriage. Ilene left to retrieve Melissa whom was silently fuming that her plan hadn't worked. In fact it seemed to have the complete opposite effect. Now not only was Darien worried about Serenity but her parents as well!

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: I'm kinda trying to get this one finished and out of the way so I can focus on a few of my other fics.  
Darien: So you're going to rush this?  
GML: No! I'm just going to start typing two chaps at a time instead of one. That doesn't mean I'll post them both at the same time, but at least I don't have to worry about taking too long to Update.  
Darien: And that isn't rushing it?  
GML: Absolutely not. The Whole story (including each chap) is already completely planned. All I have to do is add the detailing and edit the chaps and... Voila! Done.  
Darien: Riiiight.  
GML:rolls eyes: Anyways, like it still? Don't? lol, You know what comes next.


	9. Chapter 8

Ordinary?  
GoddessMoonLady  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimers:  
GML: Hello again!  
Darien: You're really spitting these chapters out aren't you?  
GML: Yup! I told you, I wanna finish this one so I'll be able to focus more on the Harry Potter fics. Anyways, you know the drill! I don't own 'SM', I can dream, but Those dreams don't come true.  
Darien:snort:  
GML:glares: Shut up Darien. :storms out of the room: 

:H:H:H:H:H:

Serenity's eyes cracked open slowly to gaze around her sunlit room. She frowned confused, What was she doing in bed at noon on a Monday? She had shopping to do!

As soon as she tried to sit up sharp pain lanced through her causing her to cry out. With it came the events of the evening before. Listening to Darien inform her mother that he had indeed given her the book. Darien kissing her hand in the usual greeting. Wandering through his gardens talking. Returning to the house. The balcony. Melissa. Falling. The hurried footsteps of her mother's heels on the hardwood floor drew her attention as Ilene came bustling into the room, drawn by her child's cry.

Ilene gasped with relief at the site of Serenity awake. She had been so terrified when her eldest child had fainted from pain in the carriage and wouldn't be roused. She quickly made her way to the bed and sat smoothing Serenity's hair, much to the younger girl's confusion.

"Mother?" Serenity enquired softly, almost fearfully.

"Hush, child. it's all right. You just gave your Father and I quite a scare. The doctor said you were to remain in bed until you recover a bit, then you may be moved to the duvet in the parlor. You may sit up with help, all right?" Ilene smiled sadly as she saw true confusion sweep through Serenity's silver-blue eyes. Eyes she, to her deep shame, had never truly looked at before. "Now, as you can see it is time fore lunch, I'll be right back up with your tray." Ilene ran her fingers over Serenity's hair once more before standing and leaving the room.

'What on Earth has gotten into her?' Serenity wondered staring at her cracked door. Was it the fall? She couldn't, for the life of her, remember a time when her mother had gazed at her so. It was almost as though it were Melissa her mother were looking upon. Serenity's eyes dropped to her lap.

Ilene returned moments later with a tray laden with food. She set the tray on the floor and helped Serenity sit up in bed before placing it on her lap. She sat there, watching Serenity cautiously eat her meal. Serenity's nervousness obvious as she kept glancing at her over her meal as though afraid of being chastised for something.

As soon as she was finished her Ilene removed the tray and helped Serenity lye back down. "Now, is there anything else you would like, dear, before I adjourn downstairs?" She asked softly.

"C-could you hand me my book, please, Mother? The Charles Dickens one?" Serenity whispered eyeing the older woman, fearful of being slapped for her daring.

"Of course, dear." Ilene retrieved the book from the window seat where Serenity had left it the day before. She handed the book to her child whom carefully propped it up using the blankets.

Serenity didn't start reading till her mother left the room.

This behavior continued over the next few weeks as Serenity healed slowly. Finally, the doctor declared she was well enough to be allowed downstairs if she wished, though she still had to be carried by her father.

This beautiful, crisp September day found Serenity settled on the window seat in the parlor, quit tucked around her legs, finishing her copy of Charles Dickens's 'David Copperfield' for the second time. She had just closed the book and turned to gaze out the window when the pull rope doorbell chimed through the house. Her mother's voice echoed from the hall.

"Darien! Hello, Do come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Saunders. I'm sorry to arrive unannounced as this, but I was just on my way home and thought I would pay a visit." Darien's voice answered pleasantly.

"No need for apologies, Darien." Ilene answered waving a hand toward him as she showed him into the Parlor, "Would you care for some tea? I'm afraid Melissa isn't at home at the moment."

"Oh, well, that's quite the shame, I would love some." He responded with false sincerity. His eyes lit up as they landed on Serenity, watching them from her spot at the window. "Miss Serenity!"

"Mr. Sheilds," Serenity whispered quietly nodding to him, a small smile dancing at her lips.

"Oh! I just remembered! I found this in a shop a couple days ago and thought you might like it." He reach into his pocket and withdrew a square package.

"What is it?" Serenity asked curiously as she accepted the gift. She gazed at him openly excitement clear in her eyes.

Ilene watched the exchange curiously. It had never occurred to her to wander 'why' Darien was always so pleased to see Serenity or why he came by the house to wait when they weren't there, only to hurry off when they arrived. Ilene's eye widened as the pieces all fell into place. The walks, talks, the book. Darien hadn't been coming to see Melissa at all! His interests lay in Serenity! It was perfectly clear now, as it seamed they had forgotten she was even in the room.

Darien smiled, "I figured you had finished with David Copperfield and would be in need of a new book." He motioned for her to look or herself.

Serenity watched him for a moment before opening the paper packaging to reveal another hard back book. "The Pride and the Prejudice!"

Darien grinned, "I though you would like to see how it ends, as I caused you to be interrupted the last time." He winced slightly, embarrassed. Serenity gazed up at him for a moment before a brilliant smile bloomed on her face and her laughter rang out through the room.

"Indeed, I would." Serenity answered, bright smile firmly in place. It was the biggest smile Darien had ever seen. Not to mention the first her Mother had seen in years.

Ilene's eyes played over her daughter's beautiful face. And it was beautiful. How had she never noticed the almost exotic quality before? How Serenity's long, silver-blonde hair glittered in the light, now only pulled back by a ribbon rather then pulled up into the tight bun it was usually worn in? How Serenity's Silver-blue eyes fairly twinkled in the light from the bay window?

Shame welled up in Ilene's breast. She had almost lost this child. For years she had been cruel and cold, simply because she had thought Serenity not pretty enough to be worthy of her affection. It would serve her rightly if Serenity never gave her a second glance once she left this household.

"Uh hem," Ilene cleared her throat, drawing their attention as she brought in the tea, "Darien, would you be so kind as to bring Serenity to the settee so that she might join us?"

"Of course, Mrs. Saunders." Darien agreed as he gently scooped Serenity up into his arms, ever mindful of her broken and mending arm. He carried her across the room and set her down, re-tucking her blankets around her with such care it once more made Ilene wander how she could have missed this detail.

Ilene poured the tea handing cups to Darien and Serenity, whom had to be cautious, before pouring her own and settling back in her chair addressing Darien.

"Tell me truthfully, Darien, You haven't really been coming to see Melissa all this time, have you?" She enquired bluntly, watching the surprise flicker through his eyes

Darien hung his head, "No, Ma'am, I haven't." Serenity blushed.

Ilene eyed him for a moment before smiling, "Well, I'm pleased someone was able to see the beauty in My dear Serenity, which her father and I were to blind to see."

Darien's head came up to stare at her in surprise before smiling, "I did indeed, Ma'am. I saw it the first day I set eyes on her." He turned to smile at Serenity whom was watching him with wide eyes, her porcelain cheeks pink.

"That is good to hear. Now, how we go about this from here is going to be complicated. Melissa will take this hard, and as Serenity is in no state for such an ordeal, we shall proceed with caution." Ilene outlined a plan that involved allowing Darien to come visit to check on Serenity while Ilene would send Melissa out doing some of Serenity's old chores, mostly just the shopping.

It was a tricky plan, but worked wonderfully. Melissa never suspected a thing.

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: Dadada DAt DA DAAAA! Puppy POWER!  
Darien:raises eyebrow:  
GML:blush: Don't say it Darien.  
Darien:smirk:  
GML:sigh: Ok, I'm just quite pleased with myself right now. As of this chapter I have 3 Chapters left:claps: Yeah for me!  
Darien: You have serious problems.  
GML:sticks out tongue: At least I didn't have a psychotic Bitch turn me into a brainless zombie-puppet.  
Darien:glare:  
GML:smirk: Ha! Serenity one, Darien ZIP:snicker:  
Darien:rolls eyes: What ever.  
GML:bounces in chair: Ok, did ya like it? Did ya? I know her mum did a complete 180 here. The way I see it is that Ilene made a mistake, a HUGE Booboo, but a booboo nun-the-less. Now is the chance for her to make it better.  
Darien: How... nice of you to do that.  
GML:smirk: Of course! I had planned for her parents to do a 180 the whole time. lol, I bet most don't think she should forgive them. :snicker: OH! I just remembered something!  
Darien:raises eyebrow:  
GML: Everyone remembers the scene back in chapter 5? The one where Serenity and Darien get caught in the storm and take cover? I forgot to give credit where credit was do!  
Darien: Typical  
GML:glares D: Ok, The original suggestion came from Aeirol in a review. I SO meant to say thank you and give credit, but in the planning of where to squeeze it in and everything that followed, it completely slipped my mind! So, now, a MUCH Majorly overdue 'Thank You' to Aeirol for the idea that ended up playing a HUGE part in the story! If you don't know why I said that, then you weren't paying attention last chapter. Ok, now that I've made up for MY big booboo, REVIEW


	10. Chapter 9

Ordinary?   
GoddessMoonLady   
Chapter 9   
Disclaimers:   
GML: HEHE!   
Darien: What's so funny?   
GML: Chapter nine!   
Darien: So?   
GML: So! I'm two chapters away from the end!   
Darien: Or you will be when you actually start this chapter.   
GML: Oh. Good point. Don't own 'SM'! Naoko-sama does! Now to start! 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

"Mina, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Darien drawled from where he was leaning against the wall as his cousin was sorting through bolts of fabric for a new dress. He had been convinced to escort Mina to the Ladies' Dress shop. 

"I do believe it was because a young Lady, like myself, couldn't be seen wandering about the town alone." Mina batted her eyes playfully, "After all! Heaven knows what could happen! It is November after all!" 

Darien rolled his eyes at her dramatics. 

Mina grinned evilly, "Besides, the dress is a present for Serenity for Christmas." 

"Ah, of course." Darien grinned at the thought of the beautiful Miss Serenity Saunders. His eyes darkened as he remembered how frightened he had been at the sight of her lying on the ground under the balcony. He shuttered. 

Whispered voices drifted to him from his left. He turned and caught sight of three young Ladies gathered about, comparing fabrics and gossiping. He recognized Serenity's spoilt younger sister Melissa in a heart beat. Beryl and Ramilda accompanying her, as par usual. 

He frowned at the devious expression on Melissa's face and tried to catch what they were saying. 

"... It just isn't fair!" Melissa whined. 

"Of course it isn't!" Ramilda nodded sympathetically. 

"How could it have gone so wrong?" Beryl asked frowning. 

"I don't know! I mean, I figured that when I pushed her over the rail, Mother and Father would be angry and deem her completely useless, and I'd be rid of her! But now!" Melissa's eyes flashed, "Now Mother is always bustling about her like a Mother Hen!" 

Darien's eyes flared with anger. Melissa had pushed Serenity! She had nearly Killed her own sister! 

"What about Darien?" Ramilda asked. Darien calmed himself to listen. 

"I haven't seen him in days! Mother says he comes by, but I'm always away! If I did not know better, I'd say Mother planned that!" Melissa hissed, "But, I'll tell you one thing. He won't even consider Serenity as worth his time anymore. She's an invalid. Whatever interests he harbored will surely be gone by now." She smiled coldly, clearly sure of herself. 

Darien snarled silently, before smoothing out his expression and glancing over at Mina. She was comparing a bolt of blue silk, and a bolt of white silk with a gold design. Making a decision he stepped into Melissa, Beryl, and Ramilda's line of site. 

The three girls jumped clearly startled. Melissa's eyes widened when she saw the cold look on his face. 

"Darien! Good day to you!" She called pleasantly, trying to cover her nervousness. 

"Good day, indeed." He responded coldly, "Answer me true, Miss Melissa, did I hear you correctly?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Melissa blinked at him innocently, "I don't know what you mean, Darien." She simpered. 

"I believe you know perfectly well, what I mean. Did I not hear you, just now, claiming that you were the one that pushed Serenity off the balcony?" His voice was like chipped ice. He kept his voice polite, even though all he wanted was to slap the girl and force her to tell him the truth. 

Melissa blinked, thinking fast. "What? Oh! That!" She gave a forced laugh, Ramilda and Beryl echoing her. "I was simply jesting, of course! I would never do something so horrid!" 

Darien narrowed his eyes at her and nodded. She had all but confirmed it but it would do him no good to make such a scene here. "Very well, Good day, Miss Melissa." With that he turned and walked nonchalantly back over to Mina whom had chosen to use both fabrics, plus Sapphire blue see-through lace for the dress. She was choosing gold brocade trim and Sapphire blue jewels to decorate it as he joined her. 

They left shortly after, Mina having told the woman exactly what she wished the dress to look like. Darien smiled, Serenity would look simply lovely in the dress. It would take a month to finish, due to all the intricate details Mina had wanted. 

Serenity sat on her window seat reading the copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' Darien had brought her on his last visit. The doctor just left after giving her a final check up. He had declared her healed and had said that she could finally get up and move about on her own again. 

She had gotten quite the surprise when she had gone downstairs to fix lunch for her family only to have her Mother shoo her out of the kitchen, claiming that she was still recovering and shouldn't be straining herself. 

"Serenity, lunch is ready." Ilene called from her doorway. 

Serenity started and turned, "What?" She whispered. 

Ilene smiled softly, her skirts rustling as she entered the room, "Lunch is ready. Are you hungry?" She took the book from Serenity, marking the page, and setting it down. "Here, Let me help you up. Your still week from all the bed rest." 

Serenity allowed her mother to help her to stand and steady her when she swayed before gaining her balance. "I'll be fine from here, Mother." 

"Are you certain?" Ilene asked concerned. 

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine." Serenity kept her eyes down shyly. 

Ilene eyed her for a moment, "All right. I'll go let Melissa know about lunch. She is dusting your father's study." She ran her fingers through Serenity's hair, which was loose and falling about her shoulders, before turning and continuing down the hall to Keneth's upstairs study. 

Another surprising change, it turned out that Melissa would now be doing half of Serenity's chores. She had been certain that once she was healed things would return to the way they were before her fall, but they weren't. Her parents genuinely seemed to change. Her Father had started bringing her books history books he had found while in town while her Mother seemed to gain some new fascination with her hair. Ilene was forever trying to style it using jeweled hair clips and exclaiming over how pretty she looked. 

Serenity slowly made her way down the hall to the stairs. She took a deep breathe and started to descend them slowly. She could hear her Mother bustling about in the Dining room from here. Her Father entered the hall from the Parlor with the local paper in hand. 

"There you are, Serenity, dear! Here, let me escort you to the Dining room." Keneth smiled at her, offering her his arm. She smiled shyly in return and took it gratefully. She was still week and could use the help. 

After Lunch, Serenity settled on a Window seat in the Dining room to stair out into the snow covered gardens. It was like a Winter wonderland. Absolutely breathtaking. Her attention was drawn toward the front hall as the front bell rang. She heard Melissa hurrying to the door to answer it. 

Melissa pulled the door open and her face lit up, "Darien!" 

Darien nodded, Miss Melissa. Is Miss Serenity about?" He enquired in the same cold, polite voice had had used earlier that day in the Dress shop. 

"Why would you wha-" 

"Melissa? Who is at- Oh! Good Afternoon, Darien!" Ilene greeted as she entered the front hall and interrupting Melissa. "What brings you out this way?" She smiled, she knew precisely why he was here. 

"Mrs. Saunders," Darien nodded smiling pleasantly, "I thought I would come by and see how Miss Serenity is fairing. I saw the doctor just as I was leaving town and he said she would be up and about today." 

Ilene smiled, "She is indeed. She is in the Dining room, I do declare, that girl has quite a fondness for window seats! Please, come sit down and I'll fetch her." She ushered him into the Parlor and her took a seat on the duvet with Melissa following them in, looking absolutely livid. 

"Why on Earth would you want to see Serenity for? You should be here to see me!" Melissa exclaimed after her mother left the room. 

"Actually, Miss Melissa, I have a confession to make. I stopped coming to see You after that day you were away at the Circus and I had that little talk with Serenity. She was wonderful company, and I have been coming to speak with her ever since." Darien smirked mentally as a scandalized expression crossed Melissa's face. 

"You what?" Melissa shrieked. 

"I have been coming to see Serenity, not you." Darien repeated calmly, becoming more and more amused by the minute. "I figured it was about time I admitted the truth as it just wouldn't be proper for me to continue to allow you to think otherwise." 

Melissa opened her mouth to snap at him as his gaze shifted from her and he stood. "Miss Serenity! You are looking well." 

Serenity smiled at him from where she stood beside her Mother in the doorway, "Darien, What are you doing here?" 

"I heard from the doctor that you were much recovered and decided to drop by to see for myself." He bowed as she came closer, taking her hand and kissing it. 

Serenity blushed, "Well, as you can see I am fine. I am pleased to see you, I do hope Melissa wasn't causing you any undo stress?" She enquired, clearly as amused by this situation as he was. 

"Not at all! I was simply straitening out a few misconceptions, the lady seemed to hold." He smiled charmingly. 

"Melissa, come. Let us give your sister some privacy." Ilene called sternly as she motioned for Melissa to leave, "I will be just in the other room." 

"Thank you, Mother." Serenity called as Ilene left. 

"Of course, dear." Ilene answered smiling. She took a seat in the dining room taking out her needle point, listening to the quiet conversation between her eldest daughter and the charming young man she had become quite fond of. 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

GML: Well? What do you think::smirk: Melissa got busted::snicker:   
Darien: Why didn't I just out her in this chapter?   
GML: Because, that would have been a waste! Just you wait, everyone will find out the truth soon.   
Darien: You're really excited about this.   
GML::grin: Of course I am! I only have chapter 10 and the Epilogue to do and this is finished::does little happy dance:   
Darien::rolls eyes:   
GML::grin: Ok, what did you think::smirk: And this is just the start of Melissa's fall from grace. OH! I can't wait to describe the dress Mina and Darien are having made for Serenity! I actually got the idea from a Barbie doll dress. Yes, I do still have Barbies, and yes I am 19. Sue me. I LOVE the doll clothes::glare: That's where I get the outfits my fic characters wear!   
Darien: Ooook.   
GML: Shut up. Anyways, if I can find my camera I'll see if I can get a picture up of it. It's really pretty!   
Darien: Enough of the dress already! Just end this!   
GML: Ok, ok... crabby pants... anywayz, Like it? Say so::grin: REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 10

Ordinary?   
GoddessMoonLady   
Chapter 10   
Disclaimers:   
GML: 10! It's chapter 10::bounces around:   
Darien::sigh:   
GML: I can't believe it! I'm almost done. Honestly finished!   
Darien: And you'll never get there if you don't get back to working on it.   
GML::stops bouncing: Oooo... Good point. :blink:   
Darien: Of course it is. :rolls eyes:   
GML::glares D: Ok, No own 'SM'! Naoko-chan does! YEAH! ON TO THE FIC! 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

A full month passed quickly now that Darien could court Serenity openly, with her parent's permission. Much to Darien's pleasure, then gentle smiles and giggles that he had had to work at became more common with time. The changes were impressive. 

Serenity was still shy and quiet most of the time, but she seemed so much livelier now. Mina had insisted on taking her shopping for a new wardrobe as soon as she could leave the house, dragging the other girls, Ray, Lita, and Amy, along. 

The new wardrobe had drawn many appreciative glances. Plenty of Gentlemen were taking an interest in her now, but she only had eyes for one man. the one man that had seen her, even when her own family could not. 

It was Christmas eve and the Saunders were hosting their annual Christmas party. Most everyone who had been invited was there. Everyone was dressed in their utmost best. Everywhere jewels glistened and fabric rustled. 

Serenity was dressed in the beautiful gown Mina and Darien had had made for her. It was a work of art, The bodice and skirt were made from the gold designed white silk. The bodice had a wide neckline and was spit in half in the front by gold silk which was separated from the skirt by the gold brocade. The sleeves reach her elbows and flared out embroidered with the gold brocade. The three Sapphire blue jewels were strung across the front with three strings of white pearls. The skirt was split with a bolt of sapphire blue silk with an overlay of the see-through blue silk. She was standing in a circle chatting and giggling with Mina, Amy, Ray, and Lita. 

They kept shooting glances across the parlor where Darien stood with Andrew, James, David, and Michael. Every time Darien caught Serenity's eye he'd grin, she'd blush, and then they'd look away causing the guys to give him weird looks and the girls to giggle more. 

Melissa was in another corner with Beryl and Ramilda glaring at her sister, " I can't believe her! Just Where did she get that dress?" 

Ramilda shook her head, and Beryl gasped, "You don't think it was from Darien do you?" 

"What do you mean?" Melissa demanded, her gaze swinging around to Beryl. 

"Well, he was in the dress shop that day we were talking..." Ramilda continued, catching onto Beryl's thoughts. 

"And what on Earth would a Gentleman be doing in a Ladies' dress shop?" Melissa murmured her gaze shifting again to Darien. 

"Precisely." Beryl nodded, her eyes glinting coldly. 

Ilene and Gaia swept into the room talking merrily. They were soon joined by Amelia Mallory, the biggest gossip in the city. 

"Ilene! Gaia! Ilene, dear, this is a simply smashing party." Amelia gushed, "And your home is so lovely!" 

"Thank you, we do try." Ilene smiled, laughing, "And I dare hope everyone is having a wonderful time." 

"It's wonderful if not a touch quiet." Gaia nodded, as the only sounds in the rooms were their guests speaking. 

"Why don't we have some carols to make the eve more festive, Hm?" Ilene suggested as she gazed at their guests. 

"Indeed," Amelia smiled, "Why don't you ask mina to play, Gaia. I dare say, I heard she was quite an accomplished player!" 

"That's a splendid idea! What do you think, Gaia?" Ilene moved toward the piano, the other two following. 

"I quite agree, let me go speak with her then." She swept off in the direction her niece and the girls were. 

A few moments later everyone was gathered around the piano as Mina settled down on the bench and started to play. They spent the next hour singing, dancing, and laughing, Just enjoying the warmth and comfort. 

Eventually David took over playing the piano and Mina went back to join her friends. She caught Darien's eye and he nodded. Mina's eyes lit up excitedly. She quickly made her way to the piano again and leaned down to whisper in David's ear. He nodded and finished the song then waited. 

"Attention, if you please everyone!" Mina called, catching everyone's attention at once. "Darien has something he would like to say." 

"Thank you, Mina." Darien stepped forward, nodding, "I know tonight is only Christmas eve and presents should wait till the Marrow, but I have one present I would like to give tonight. Miss Serenity?" 

Serenity eyed him wearily from her seat on a settee, he seemed... nervous. Darien stepped in front of her and lowered himself to one knee. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. He wasn't going to... 

"Serenity? I know we have only been officially courting for a couple months, and have only known each other a little longer then that but, this past year has been the most incredible of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So, Would you, Miss Serenity Saunders, do me the honor of being my wife?" He gazed up in her tear-filled gaze. 

Serenity's hand went to her in shock. She was trembling, never in her life had she expected to hear those words. She swallowed thickly, tears glistening in her eyes. She lowered her hand and opened her mouth to speak, but had to stop to breathe. Darien, seeming to understand her dilemma simply waited smiling softly. 

After a minute she found her voice, She nodded, "Yes." Her voice was a strained whisper as she smiled. Darien grinned and quickly swept forward pulling her from the settee into his arms. Serenity buried her face in his chest and wept as he slipped a beautiful dimond ring on her finger. 

All of their guests were clapping happily for them, but Melissa was staring, speechless. "WHAT?" 

Serenity and Darien pull apart to stare at Melissa whom had just shrieked like a Banshee. Melissa stormed forward, "How DARE you! He was supposed to marry ME! You always ruin Everything! You evil, conniving, little-" Melissa raised her hand to strike her sister only to find her wrist caught in a strong grip. 

"I believe, Melissa, that you have missed something quite crucial. I was never going to marry you. Even had I not met Serenity, I would not have." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "After all, what would I want with a wife that would go so far as to attempt murdering her own sister to have her way." 

Gasps of shock and startled cries echoed throughout the room. All eyes were locked on the horrified Melissa. 

Melissa's eyes flitted around the room, "I don't know w-what you're talking about! I would never do such a thing! It was her!" She pointed at Serenity whom was watching the scene from just behind Darien, whom was standing protectively before her. "She told you that to ruin me! Didn't she!" 

"No, she did not, I heard you confess to it with my own ears, if you remember correctly. In the dress shop one day." He turned to his cousin whom had joined him and was comforting Serenity, "Mina, you remember the day we went to order Serenity's dress." 

Mina's eyes widened, "Of course! I thought I heard Melissa rambling on about something that day!" She clutched Serenity's shaking form tighter to her. 

"That day you openly admitted, not just to your friends Miss Vane and Miss Blake, but for anyone within hearing, that it was you whom pushed Miss Serenity over the balcony railing. You were complaining that she had survived if memory serves." He watched her with the same cold, hard gaze he had in the shop. 

"I-I," Melissa stuttered, she gazed around spotting her parents, "Mother! Father! You don't believe this nonsense, do you?" She demanded in a plea for help. 

Ilene looked to be ill, and Keneth was, quite clearly, furious. "Melissa, go to your room. We will discuss this after our guests leave." He ordered. 

"But Father!" Melissa whined horrified that this was happening to her. 

"Leave our site immediately!" Ilene demanded, having found her voice. Melissa jumped with a small 'eep'. Her mother had never used that tone with her! It had always been reserved for Serenity. She swallowed and fled the room. 

The celebrations ended soon after, no one in the mood to celebrate much longer. They all left, giving the Saunders their condolences. The Sheilds were the last to depart giving hugs and expressing concerns. 

"Will you be all right?" Darien enquired quietly as he stood on the front porch holding Serenity's hand. 

She offered him a weak smile, "I'll be fine. I just never thought it would all come out like that. Thank you." Her voice was wispy with emotion. 

Darien ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, "It was nothing. Now, you rest and I shall see you in the Marrow." He leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her left cheek, squeezed her hand lightly and watched her return inside before going to join his parents whom where watching from the carriage. 

Serenity headed up to hr room where she could hear her parents shouting at Melissa. It was odd to hear them raising their voices, but not at her. She quickly removed the beautiful dress and carefully placed it back in the wardrobe. She smiled as she dressed in her nightdress, in many ways, even with that huge scene. After all, she gazed at her new ring, she was betroved to marry! Darien had asked her to marry him! 

That night she fell asleep with a beautiful, full smile on her face. 

Melissa had all but been disowned. Her parents were too softhearted to simply dismiss either of their children onto the streets, or else they would have done so with Serenity years ago. 

The changes in Melissa's life became completely obvious the next day. Ilene took away most of her things, leaving just Serenity's plainer dresses for her to wear. She was made to move out of her old room which was then given to Serenity, along with her things, and into one of the servants' rooms behind the kitchen, which hadn't been used since Serenity had taken over the serving duties. She wasn't even permitted to have meals in the dining room with her family as Serenity had. 

All in all, Melissa received exactly what she deserved. In the end, she knew exactly how Serenity had felt for years, the only difference was Serenity's sympathy toward her. Sympathy she, herself, had never shown. 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

GML: Woop! here we go! Boy did this one take a lot of work! I started typing it and got 3/4 through, only to have to go back and redo most of it::sigh: But honestly, I think this one worked out to be one of my favorite chapters. :grin:   
Darien: This is the end?   
GML: NO! I've still got the Epilogue to go::rolls eyes: Like it? REVIEW! ONE MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! COME ON! 


	12. Epilogue

Ordinary?   
GoddessMoonLady   
Epilogue   
Disclaimers:   
GML: eyes wide This is it...   
Darien: stares You are actually here.   
GML&D: stares at each other   
GML: Whoa... blink Um, I don't own 'SM' Naoko does... Shakes head Read.   
Darien: stunned silence 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

May 20th 1861 

Serenity smiled as she hugged her best friend and cousin in law, Mina Thompson. "Mina! Oh, it's so good to see you!" 

"I know! It's been soo long! Happy anniversary! I can hardly believe you and my hard headed cousin have been married for nine whole years!" Mina gushed holding the girl out at arms length to have a good look. 

"I know! Sometimes it feels as though it were just yesterday he had proposed!" She sighed, "Well, yesterday and one child ago, rather." 

Mina laughed, "Yes, one child already and another on the way!" 

"Well, you haven't much room to speak! How are Andrew and the boys?" Serenity asked as they made their way through the house and out into the backyard and the Anniversary party being held there. "Jason is seven now, and Alex four aren't they?" 

Mina nodded, sighing, "That they are indeed. And a handful if ever you saw them! Lita!" They hurried over to join the other woman, only to be joined moments later by Ray O'Neil and Amy Mavriks. 

"It was a lovely idea to host this party out here. Your garden is quite lovely." Lita gushed as she gazed about. 

Serenity smiled, "Indeed. It was out here where Darien and I became close. It holds a special meaning for both of us." 

"That is So sweet!" Amy sighed. The others nodded. 

"Then I suppose you are lucky your parents left it to you." Ray commented quietly. 

Serenity sighed, "I know. I miss them. It is so hard to think about at times. I mean, Father going off to war eight years ago, only to die on the front lines, then Mother leaving and heading North just four years ago." She shook her head. 

"I can't help but feel sorry for Melissa though. I mean, first she marries James, then dies in child birth not a year later! There son, Adam, he's the same age as Alex now isn't he? Four? What ever happened to the poor baby?" Mina enquired. 

Serenity smiled sadly, "Mother took him with her. Said the poor dear needed someone to care for him as his Father certainly couldn't. Even if they had disowned Melissa, she'd not see an innocent babe die for not being cared for." 

"Excuse me, Ladies." The woman all turned to find Darien standing behind them. "I'm afraid I need to steal my lovely Wife away for a short time." The woman giggled. 

"By all means, Darien. Just bring her back in fair condition. Lord knows you've already done enough." Mina commented motioning to Serenity's swelling abdomen. The others laughed. 

Darien grinned and took Serenity's hand leading her away from her friends and off toward the entrance to the garden maze. 

"Candice Elizabeth, you stay out of trouble while we are speaking, o you hear me Young Lady?" Darien demanded sternly. 

The five year old giggled, "Yes, Poppa. I will be real good." She twirled the skirt of her pretty pink dress smiling up at him innocently with her deep blue eyes through the silver bangs curled upon her forehead. 

"'Very Good', dear. You will be 'very good'." Serenity corrected gently, kissing the little child's forehead. She smiled, "Why don't you go baby-sit your Aunt Mina for me, sweets?" 

"Okay, Mummy!" The little girl hurried off causing her parents to laugh at her eagerness. 

The couple entered the gardens and Darien turned to Serenity. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned. 

"A surprise?" Serenity asked, eyes lighting up. "What is it?" 

Darien laughed, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." 

Serenity pouted, "Please? Tell me what it is? Pretty please?" 

Darien just grinned and started leading his pouting with back towards the rose garden where they had first really talked and he had given her Charles Dickens' David Copperfield. 

The garden was beautiful. The roses are all in bloom, the grass green, the sky clear and there is a beautifully wrapped package sitting on the white bench where they had sat that day when she had opened his first real gift to find the book. 

Serenity's eyes lit up as she spotted the package. It was about the same size as the book he had given her last time only this time it was wrapped in dark red paper with gold ribbon. 

"Here, sit down and open it." He took her hand and helped her to sit carefully upon the white bench, situating her skirts about her. He settles next to her handing her the package. 

He watched idly as she carefully unwrapped the package. As soon as the paper was moved aside she gasped. 

"Oh, my.." Her hand flies up to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes flicker over the beautiful cover of Charles Dickens' 'Great Expectations'. 

She gazed up into his eyes as tears poor into her own. "I can't believe this." 

Darien smiled, "I thought it rather appropriate really. Over nine years ago we sat on this same spot and I gave you a book. A Charles Dickens book. Now, here we are, older, wiser, and still together and I giving you another Charles Dickens book. It seems almost poetic really." 

Serenity laughed softly, "It does indeed. After all, our relations started with a book. It is only appropriate that it should be commiserated with a book." She smiled, the same bright, beautiful smile that had always been reserved for him, and now their daughter. 

"Indeed." He smiled leaning over he kissed her gently, passionately, That one kiss expressing nine years worth of love and happiness, as well as a promise for many more such years to come. They separated staring into each other's eyes. 

Darien smiled and stood, offering his wife a hand and helping her rise to rejoin their guests. To continue celebrating the most joyous day of their lives. They day they truly found each other. 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

GML: OH. MY. GODDESS. :blinks back tears: I finished it.   
Darien::stares: I can't believe it...   
GML::nods: I truly did it. : shakes head: Wow... :swallows: Now::deep breath: What did you all think about that ending? Was it worth it? I just want to say before I end this, THANK YOU. Thank you to all the reviewers that left me a message. I know I never commented on them, but I did read EACH and EVERY one of them. If it weren't for the reviews I would probably have put this one back up on the shelves and left it there ages ago. You're all the BEST! Now, Say goodbye, Darien. It may be a while before you see them again.   
Darien::raises eyebrow: Why do you say that::eyes GML cautiously:   
GML: Because! you're going back into your cage of course::grabs D and tosses him in, locking the door:   
Darien: LET ME OUT OF HERE!   
GML: I said say 'Goodbye'! Anyways, Bye everyone::waves::starts crying: 


End file.
